Tyrogue
Tyrogue (タイローグ, Tairōgu) is a baby Fighting Scuffle Pokémon that is known to evolve into one of three different Pokémon starting at level 20: *Hitmonlee if his Defense is higher than his Attack. *Hitmonchan if his Attack is higher than his Defense. *Hitmontop if his Attack and Defense are the same. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Tyrogue are medium-sized Pokémon that resemble humans in general shape. However, it is predominantly purple in color with a brown bottom and feet which resemble short pants and shoes. There are white lines on its torso which resemble bandages. It also has these bandages on its wrists. It has three spikes on top of its head which resembles a crest, yellow irises, and circular sections on the sides of its head like protective padding. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 46.3 lbs. Gender differences Tyrogue is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Gallery Special abilities While it is a Fighting-type Pokémon, Tyrogue's fighting skills are somewhat limited as it is. It has not developed its own fighting style just yet. However, if a particular Tyrogue has its later evolutions for fathers, it possesses the remarkable ability to possess several moves that are otherwise exclusive to its later evolutions. Behavior Tyrogue are famous for their eagerness to compete and fight, to such an extent that it will challenge anyone, even larger foes. It always nurses its injuries from challenging larger foes, and, due to fighting opponents larger than itself, is constantly covered with cuts and bruises. As Tyrogue becomes stressed if it is not able to train every day, a Trainer of a Tyrogue must maintain a regular training schedule. No matter how much a Tyrogue loses, it will not quit and will keep on fighting. Habitat They are urban species that would be usually found in urban areas. Diet Major appearances Tyrogue's first appearance was in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble. He had been abandoned by his previous Trainer and left to fend for his own. Because of this, he developed a hatred towards humans. Tyrogue ended up forming a gang of Mankey and Primeape and together they would steal from weary travelers, such as Tom, Ash and thier friends. But thanks to a Black Belt named Kiyo, who had been pursuing him, Tyrogue reformed a trust with humans and ended up becoming his newest Pokémon. Other Minor appearances A Tyrogue appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. A Tyrogue also appeared in Dressed for Jess Success! as one of the Pokémon entered in the Lilypad Contest. Tyrogue made it to the final round but lost to James' Carnivine. A Tyrogue appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Opposites Interact!. A Tyrogue made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entry Tyrogue, Scuffle Pokémon. The pre-|evolved form of Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. It has a small but very energetic body. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon